


Harumichi Stories for when S.P.'s bored

by SuperPhangirl



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bisexual Tsukino Usagi, F/F, Implied Aino Minako/Hino Rei, My First Work in This Fandom, Rei being Rei
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPhangirl/pseuds/SuperPhangirl
Summary: A place to write Harumichi Enjoy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> MY FIRST TRY AT THEM AND THEY ARE PROBABLY BOTH OFF PERSONALITY WISE I WILL GET BETTER I SWEAR

The Morning After

My heart pounded loudly in my chest I could feel her shirt against my back she was warm and was quietly breathing behind me I turned my head to look at her she was so beautiful it was all peaceful I wished she was awake but at the same time glad she wasn’t I loved the early mornings before everyone was awake. She roused slightly my head shot to facing the wall “Haruka?” She said. Her voice nothing more than a course whisper “are you awake?” she was staring through my head now I could tell “I am now” I said like a child getting caught stealing a cookie before eating their dinner “Were you staring at me again?” She said accusingly but sarcastically sweet “N-No…. why would you accuse me of such a thing” I said nervously “Haruka?” “Yeah that’s me” “You know I don’t mind when you stare at me” “I know I know but still I don’t like being caught!” I said stubbornly “Haruka” she said “Michiru” I replied. “I want you to look at me…. Please, I want to see that beautiful face of yours” She said almost implying what we all know she wanted I turned and was greeted with her lips on mine I closed my eyes and let her do what she pleased I felt at peace and never wanted to let go. 


	2. Senshi trip to Disney world part 1 of a few

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Senshi go to Disney   
> WARNING THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER HAS SO MUCH TEETH ROTTING FLUFF YOU MIGHT DIE OF SWEETNESS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW TWO CHAPTERS IN A DAY HOW DO I DO IT UwU

Senshi Trip to Disney World

The plane gate was nearly full of different people on their way to America for different reasons but for everyone’s favorite senshi were going for probably the _**BEST**_ reason. Haruka and Michiru had recently gotten engaged and that was a good reason to go per Usagi. Chibiusa sat swinging her legs in a chair impatiently waiting to get on the plane. Hontaru sat reading a manga she really like called Galaxy Girls it was about a bunch of girls who had the powers of the planets. Setsuna stared out the window it was probably 6 am in America making it about 8 pm in japan she sighed and looked down at her watch patiently waiting for boarding to begin. Ami was reading a book (what did you expect tbh) Makoto was off getting breakfast for everyone with Haruka (at the airports where I live there are little food courts). Rei and Mina were fighting and kissing??? However that works one would yell then they would kiss then the other would yell and so on and so fourth

Michiru sat quietly and waited for Haruka to return. While Usagi stared at her hands and wished she had something to eat she was starving! Then back with the food came Makoto and Haruka the two handed everyone their food respectively Makoto placing a quick kiss on top of Ami’s head only received a glare in return Ami then looked back down at her book. When the announcement came to board the flight the senshi became first class seaters the seating arrangement being 

1. Usagi and Chibiusa

2. Setsuna and Hontaru 

3. Ami and Makoto

4. Rei and Mina 

5. Haruka and Michiru

The plane took off sending everyone into a journey the wouldn’t forget. The flight was generic as normal as flights are (aside from Usagi getting sick and Mina having to hold back her hair for 15 minutes). They had arrived after a long flight of 15 hours, 11 minutes they were now in Florida! Getting off the plane wasn’t a challenge really they were actually the first few off the plane.

“My god I thought that flight would never end!” Rei said

“Same here holding Usagi’s hair in the bathroom was an ordeal plus that’s 15 minutes of my life I’ll never get back” Mina exclaimed

“Such a drama queen” Haruka whispered to Michiru only to receive a slap to the face from Mina

“I’M RIGHT HERE YOU KNOW!!!!!” Mina shouted

A few people turned their heads to look at Mina who’s face turned bright red.   


“We should probably get to baggage claim” Ami said breaking the awkward barrier that surrounded them now.

“Ami’s right guys” Usagi said

That’s just what they did.

**_ END PART 1 _ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed Leave a comment if you enjoyed and give me prompt ideas

**Author's Note:**

> I tried hope you enjoyed UwU


End file.
